The Ridiculous Battle of the Champions
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: A PokeDex-Holders reunion in Hoenn. Two champions. A battle. What could go wrong when the Red and Steven Stone face off? Why are they facing off? Two-shot.
1. Part 1

A/N: Hi! We're back! And this time we've got a Pokemon fanfic! (I promise I'll write a Vocaloid one soon…)

Note: This two-shot is in Yellow's POV.

Disclaimer: Never going to own Pokémon.

I don't like planes. Blue didn't seem to process that fact.

"But Yellow! Planes are so fun! You get to fly through the clouds!" Blue said, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Blue-senpai, lay off her. Yellow don't mind her. Just sleep until the plane lands," I heard Crystal say. I suppose I could do that…

"Yo! Super Serious Gal! Where's Red?" I heard Gold yell from further down the terminal. I saw Silver hit Gold upside the head.

"Gold, don't be rude. Add a "senpai" to the end of our senior's names, please," Crystal said from where she was digging through her backpack for her book. "Anyway, Red-senpai is already waiting for us in Hoenn. And before you ask, the Sinnoh, Hoenn and Unova dexholders are already there."

"…Black's going to be there…" Green muttered, looking a bit distressed. I don't blame him, though. Last time all the dexholders met like this, it was at Green's house. Let's just say… Gold, Black and windows don't get along very well.

"Relax Green! It's going to be fine!" giggled a very mischievous Blue. All Green could do was sigh.

-(a few hours later)-

At Hoenn, the Johto and Kanto dexholders (minus Red) were just outside Petalburg Woods.

I wonder why Red wanted to have the Dexholders Reunion here.

As I was contemplating this the Unova, Hoenn and Sinnoh dexholders ran out of Petalburg Woods, Sapphire dragging the slower dexholders, and Black supporting White.

They all looked like they had just been through a war.

"What's going on guys?" Blue asked them.

"Massive...battle" Sapphire managed to say. We all looked at each other with concern and ran into the forest.

…There were massive craters in the ground.

Then we heard shouting.

"Saur, use Frenzy Plant!" Red commanded his faithful Venusaur but Red looked more angry then usual.

"Metagross, fly up into the air then use Sonicboom!" shouted an extremely irritated Steven.

"Guys, what are you doing!?" Green yelled.

"Battling of course," replied Red coolly, who looked angrier then a swarm of Beedril.

"Metagross! Let's finish this with Meteor Mash!" ordered Steven.

"Venusaur! Try to dodge it!"

Venusaur had fainted; Red looked stunned to see this man had defeated his last Pokémon. But when Red looked up Steven's Metagross had fainted as well. The two trainers blacked out for some strange reason.

Looks like we're going to have to get them to the Pokemon centre…


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like Satoshi Tajiri to you? No? Good. I'm a girl, after all.

When they had woken up, I asked them if they were OK.

They seemed fine… but there was some sort of tension between the two.

"What in the name of Arceus were you two thinking?" Green shouted, while rest of us flinched at his booming voice.

"Ice cream is not better then ice blocks," Steven muttered.

"What did you just say?" said Red in a low and dangerous voice.

"I said Ice cream is NOT better than ice blocks," said Steven loud enough for all of us to hear.

The two started bickering.

"Is THAT what the battle was about?" Green said in a voice that sent shivers up our spines. I think I did shiver.

"Those two are in for it now" muttered Gold.

"Maybe," said Red.

"Possibly," said Steven.

We all groaned at their answers. Green and Silver just face palmed.

Those two are IMPOSSIBLE.

"Alright then," Green grabbed both of their heads, "This is for spoiling the reunion."

Green knocked their heads together.

"Now shake hands each other then behave OR ELSE!"

They did as they were told, while looking a bit nervous about Green.

We all proceeded to eat ice cream and ice blocks.

…This was actually one of the most amusing Dexholders reunions we've had.

A/N:

theindestructablecuestick: What do you think? Read and review please if so I will give you a virtual Cookie.

Nekomimi Girl: The thing about ice cream and ice blocks is actually a conversation onee-chan and I had the other day, me being Red and onee-chan being Steven.


End file.
